


Podfic - The Art and Science of Library Economy

by bienenalster (pinkspider)



Category: The Diviners Series - Libba Bray
Genre: Gen, Philosophy, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Suicide, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6183931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkspider/pseuds/bienenalster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will discovers parenting. Jericho discovers philosophy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic - The Art and Science of Library Economy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Art and Science of Library Economy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5085211) by [Pax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pax/pseuds/Pax). 



  


Click [here to download the mp3](http://bit.ly/21RaJ29).


End file.
